L O V E me
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [DemyxRiku] And that's all that matters. [1shot] Preview for my upcoming multichapter story Macarena. Please review!


**Pre-Author's Note:** This is a preview for my upcoming Demiku multi-chapter story "Macarena". **_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!!!_**

**.:_L_**_o**V**_e_** M**e_

**By:** ChibiFrubaGirl

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_L_** _is for the way you **L**ook at me…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku is always afraid to take hi eyes off Demyx. It seems like if he stops watching him for one moment he'll miss something spectacularly clumsy. Will Demyx trip going up the flight of stairs? Or down it? Maybe he'll trip over his own feet, or maybe he'll just trip on air. But then again he might just shut his locker door on his ear… Riku doesn't know what impossibly inept move Demyx will make next. So he watches.

Demyx likes to stare at Riku. Riku's hair fascinates him. It's so _pretty _and _flowy, _it's like it never stops moving; even when there's no wind! The blonde sitar player never even thought that was possible until he first laid eyes on Riku. But that's not the only reason he watches Riku like a hawk, he also keeps his baby blue eyes on Riku because he's keeping watch for something that no one sees very often on the silver haired male's face… A truly sincere smile. Demyx believes that if he studies Riku's smile enough, he'll be able to discover a way to put one on the other's face guaranteed without failure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**O** is f**O**r the **O**nly **O**ne I see… _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku has plenty of other guys and girls alike that are desperate for his attention. But strangely enough, the one who works his way into his mind at night is Demyx. The hopeless, klutzy, awkward sitar player with his cheesy grins and two left feet. Not sexy leather clad Leon. Steaming hot Cloud and his wicked cool hair. Denzel and his good-natured grins and subtle cheerfulness. Or Zexion and his ability to make anyone feel like they're life's not as bad as they think.

Demyx may not have a personal fan club lusting after him, but it doesn't change the fact that he no longer even bothers to consider other people as romantic interests. He doesn't write songs for his family or friends as often anymore either. No, most of his songs are based off his silver haired obsession.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**V** is **V**ery, **V**ery… Extraordinary…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku thinks that some of the songs Demyx plays are truly masterpieces. Sometimes when they're in their dorm room together and Demyx is playing he'll lean back at the foot of the blonde's bed and shut his eyes just to take in the pristine plinking sounds of the instrument. It's like his personal aroma therapist or masseuse… Only better. Demyx is just nice that way…

Demyx thinks Riku is perfect. Sure other people would disagree with him but in his eyes he's perfect. There's nothing to improve. And anyone who disagrees with Demyx will come to meet the receiving end of his sitar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**E** is **E**v**E**n more than anything that you adore…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku will do almost anything to spend time with Demyx. Even if it means altering his schedule to an extreme extent. If it means skipping his chill time with Sora and Kairi? Sure, he'll just call them later. If it means missing a few family get-togethers? What's the big deal, he'll catch up with them later. If it means ditching his trigonometry class? _Hell yes._ He can make up all that junk later. Time with Demyx is special.

Demyx never was the most punctual guy. But if Riku wants to be with him for anything (even if it's just going to McDonald's) then what the heck he can make a few changes to his daily routine. Besides spending time with Riku means making Riku smile more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_And nothing's more important than that..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading this. Anyways, I know that if I really want this pairing (Demiku) to fly then I shouldn't be writing just one-shots… I will write a multi-chapter story involving those two soon (I've already got the plot charted out).

HOWEVER there is one thing I need your help on. I don't know if I want my Demiku to be rated M or T. If it's M then there will be lemons

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION IN YOU REVIEW!!!**_

If the story is rated M and contains lemons how many of you lovely reviewers will be there to read and review it?

**_A MESSAGE TO CHAOTIC REI:_** One of the only reasons I'm actually considering keeping the story rated T is because of you. I know you don't like lemons so I'm just wondering if you'll be there to support the story if there are a couple of lemons. The story won't be driven by sex if that's what you're thinking. However I do think it would be better for the plot if there were some occasional lemons. Seeing as you're the main reason I'm hesitating… Convince me. If you don't want lemons then tell me why there shouldn't be any.

bliss


End file.
